Heridas de Guerra
by Naelg-chan
Summary: En el año 198 a.c todos viven una vida medianamente "normal". Pero cuando un nuevo enemigo aparece los pilotos Gundam y compañía deberán enfrentar algo más terrible........ sus propios sentimientos.
1. Una ministra en problemas

**Heridas de Guerra**  
By: Naelg-chan

Capitulo 01: Una Ministra en problemas.  
  


El reloj marcaba la dos de la tarde y la joven mujer que estaba en la ventana se volvió con la mirada resignada hacia el escritorio que yacía a unos centímetros delante de ella. La notable cantidad de papeles sin revisar aún era todo un problema, aun más si no tienes demasiado tiempo para hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer. Pero ella iba a cumplir con cada una de las obligaciones impuestas por su trabajo.  
Por supuesto que esto no era sólo una cuestión de ánimos; mantener grandes reuniones de varias horas y más de una por día podría resultar estresante para cualquiera.  
Relena se dirigió al pequeño escritorio de algarrobo y se sentó en la silla de igual material, tomó el montón más cercano de la pila de documentos, teniendo especial cuidado con el vaso de agua fría que estaba a un lado, y comenzó a leerlos concentrándose sólo en ellos, no sin antes ver el osito que le regalara Heero para sentirse llena de fuerzas.  
Pero es justo en esos momentos, en los que necesitas de toda tu atención para lograr tus objetivos, que algo o alguien te interrumpe.

Y así fue.

Relena hubiera querido matar a Dorothy si no fuera la pacifista que era y que la rubia ex-amante de la guerra no fuera su secretaria.  
Dorothy entró a la habitación con su habitual sonrisa, casi irónica, y se acercó al escritorio de la Ministra a paso lento.

-" Señorita Relena quería comunicarle que la....."- la muchacha fue interrumpida por el sonido incesante que anunciaba el llamado de algún ser humano proveniente del espacio.  
Dorothy apretó el pequeño botón del comunicador de escritorio para pasarlo al que estaba en la pared y la imagen de Milliardo Peacecraft se mostró en la pantalla.

Relena se sintió feliz y prácticamente corrió hacia el aparato comunicador, pero la imagen, ahora que la veía bien, no era la que ella hubiera esperado.

-" ¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?! "-

Milliardo no parecía demasiado dañado pero aquello que se veía podría preocupar a cualquier persona que quisiera al muchacho. Con una venda en la cabeza y el brazo casi completamente vendado se presentaba la imagen del "convaleciente".

- "Nada que vaya a matarme, sólo unos golpes en la cabeza y algunas contusiones en el brazo... despreocúpate "- contestó señalando la venda que tenía con el brazo sana y con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Repentinamente el antiguo comandante de Colmillo Blanco se tornó serio -" Relena hubo otro ataque en la construcción de las colonias, una explosión bastante grande "- anunció el joven.

- "¿Por qué será que no puedo decir que me lo suponía? "- murmuró la ex-reina del las Naciones Mundiales con cierta angustia - "¿hay alguien más herido? ¿Muertos?" - interrogó.

- "Sólo unos cuantos heridos... espera un segundo"- Milliardo se movió fuera de la pantalla y regresó rápidamente- "Según los informes hay unos diez heridos, sólo uno de gravedad y ningún muerto aunque aún cabe la posibilidad, todavía se están removiendo los Mobile suits. Aún así fue mucha suerte el que prácticamente no hubiera obreros trabajando" - Milliardo calló unos segundos y prosiguió - "Relena la zona que alcanzó la explosión fue demasiado grande creo que el proyecto Formación Terra se retrasará otro mes" - declaró con voz grave Milliardo.

- "Entiendo" - Relena suspiró casi derrotada. Dorothy que permanecía a su lado le dio palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro y la Ministra le agradeció en silencio. - "¿Por qué estabas en Marte? ¿Noin estaba contigo?" - volvió a preguntar la joven política.

-" No, Lucrezia no estaba conmigo, ella está en éste momento en la colonia LX911111 hablando con algunos representantes, si los periodistas son como creemos de seguro ya debe saber lo que sucedió" - rió - "y en cuanto a la primera pregunta te recuerdo que soy el encargado de llevar a cabo este proyecto y como tal debo supervisarlo tanto como pueda y corregir los errores que pueda haber. Eso es justo lo que estaba haciendo, supervisar" - respondió alegre.

-"Bien, entonces mandaré un grupo de investigación para resolver este problema y....."-

-"Nada de grupo de investigación Relena"- le interrumpió seriamente Milliardo -"yo me encargaré del grupo de investigación. No quiero que pongas tus esfuerzos en algo que probablemente ya sabemos. Aún tengo mis dudas de que el primer 'accidente' "- remarcó- "haya sido tal cosa. Estuvimos intentando averiguar lo sucedido, después de la primera investigación, pero no hay pistas concretas de lo que realmente pasó. Es por eso que te pido que te esfuerces en otras cosas y me dejes esto a mí. No pierdas tu tiempo"-

Relena estaba molesta, porque estas situaciones se le escapaban de las manos, pero así y todo aceptó el pedido de su hermano.  
Milliardo iba a despedirse alegando que tenía asuntos que atender cuando su hermana menor lo evitó.

-"Mmmm... ¿hermano?"- Milliardo le prestó toda su atención y ella sonrió con picardía -"¿Desde cuándo tratas a Noin TAN familiarmente?"-

Dorothy, que se mantuvo callada durante toda la conversación, comenzó a reírse con ganas. Mientras tanto el aludido puso una mueca rara, casi de espanto, y miró a su hermana bastante enojado.

-"¡¡¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabecita?!!..... ¡No insinúes cosas sin sentido!"- Milliardo se calmó un poco -"La conozco desde que entrenábamos en la base de Lago Victoria. Es lógico que la trate con familiaridad, es mi amiga."-

-"Cómo quieras Milliardo, pero ¿seguro qué no tiene sentido?"- preguntó la jovencita-"..... nos estaremos comunicando, adiós."- Relena cortó el contacto sin ni siquiera esperar la despedida y/o respuesta de su hermano.

Relena comenzó a reírse pero algo la detuvo. En otro lugar, más precisamente en el espacio, Milliardo Darlian gritaba exasperado. Relena casi podía escucharlo.

Tras algunos minutos la tensión volvió al ambiente. Relena volvió a sentarse en el escritorio mientras la nieta del fallecido Duque Dermail la imitaba sentándose del otro lado.

-"Las cosas se están poniendo peores"- Dijo Dorothy y la Ministra asintió.  


-"No quiero pensar lo peor pero esto me está asustando un poco"- confesó Relena -"Siempre creí que el proyecto sería un beneficio para todos, tanto para los soldados que combatieron durante la guerra como aquellos que no tuvieron nada que ver en ella."-

-"Supongo que hay personas resentidas con las que querían lograr una era pacifista y como usted es una de las más grandes impulsoras de la paz no tienen mejor cosa que hacer que entorpecerle sus proyectos"-

El proyecto Formación Terra es bastante simple. Consiste en la reparación de colonias, satélites (no militares pero quizás usados con tales fines) y de la Tierra, así como la construcción de colonias en la Marte utilizando los Mobile suits no sólo como herramientas de trabajo, sino también, como proveedores de material. Los miles de Mobile suits utilizados en batalla son reciclados y utilizados.  
Mientras tanto los soldados que tras la guerra tenían algún tipo de problema para establecerse nuevamente como personas normales, se les daba trabajo como obreros en las construcciones.

-"Bueno, supongo que es hora de volver al trabajo"- se dijo la joven Catalonia.

Dorothy se levantó de su lugar con toda intención de marcharse cuando Relena la interrumpió recordando algo.

-"¿Qué me ibas a decir cuando entraste?"- Ante la cara de incomprensión de la otra Relena prosiguió. -"Justo antes de hablar con mi hermano"-

Dorothy lo pensó por un momento antes de recordarlo y reír algo nerviosa.

-"La señorita Sylvia avisó que su llegada se retrasaría una media hora, lo cual quiere decir que va a llegar dentro de unos diez o quince minutos"-

-"¡¡¡¿Sylvia venía hoy?!!!"- casi gritó la Ministra.

-"Si"- respondió simplemente la secretaria algo tentada.

-"Estoy bastante despistada últimamente"- Se quejó. Relena calló un momento y miró a Dorothy -"Sabes bien que tanto a Sylvia como a mi no nos gusta que nos trates con tanta formalidad ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? Porque supongo que no es por simple costumbre"-

La mayor de las rubias en la habitación sonrió con cierta melancolía en la vos.

-"Creo que por la Señorita Sylvia si es costumbre..... ¿Pero por usted? ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? le debo mi respeto aunque sea sólo agregando 'Señorita' a su nombre, por aquellos malos momentos que le hice pasar hace algunos años"- Y se retiró de la habitación.

-"Vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente de esto"- Pensó Relena.

°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°°

-"¿No podría ir más rápido?"-

-"Perdóneme señorita pero el tránsito no es mi culpa"-

Sylvia Noventa estaba más que apurada. Había llamado a Relena (aunque fuera atendida por Dorothy) para avisar que iba a tardar un poco más en llegar y ahora que lo pensaba tendría que haber estirado un poco más el horario.  
Es que el Reino Sanc (si bien ya no había fronteras entre países cada región, aún, era llamada por su antiguo nombre) ya no era el lugar que había sido durante la guerra con la organización Oz y posteriormente Colmillo Blanco. Tras ésta muchas familias, en su mayoría adineradas, se instalaron allí alegando que era el lugar más seguro para vivir. Sobrevino un gran desarrollo social y expansión del Reino en muy poco tiempo. Podemos decir que con las personas que llegaron, vienen sus objetos personales entre los cuales podemos encontrar sus preciados y lujosos autos.  
Así formulamos la teoría del horrible tránsito de éste hermoso lugar.

-"Va a tener que perdonarme pero no puedo seguir esperando"- tras la disculpa Sylvia abrió la puerta de la limosina y se marchó, verdaderamente apurada, con rumbo al renovado (por segunda vez) Palacio Peacecraft.

°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°°

Dorothy corrió a las rejas que delimitaban la entrada del Palacio. Lo hizo por un único motivo... ¡¡Sylvia Noventa estaba atrapada en un tumulto de periodistas!! Dorothy ni siquiera pensó en avisarle a alguna criada para que hiciera esto por ella. Pero la duda surgió en la mente de la rubia, ¿Por qué motivo la joven Noventa no había pasado? Si ella tenía una autorización para hacerlo.  
La respuesta no fue nada grata para Dorothy, aquellos que supuestamente protegían la entrada no se veían por ningún lado.

-"Esos hombres tendrán grandes problemas"- masculló la rubia.

Llegó a las altas rejas negras y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos tecnológicos (aunque no se necesiten muchos para esto) abrió el enorme portón.  
Gracias a Dios que los guardias de las puertas del palacio no estaban demasiado lejos porque si no hubiera sido imposible contener esa multitud de personas desesperadas por alguna primicia.

Mientras ambas muchachas se saludaban cordialmente las preguntas/gritos se escuchaban insistentemente.

-""¿Son ciertos los rumores de casamiento de Relena Peacecraf?""-

-""¿El proyecto Formación Terra es sólo una coartada para desviar las miradas de la mala situación que existe en el Reino Sanc?""-

-""¿Usted podría confirmar que tiene una relación con Sylvia Noventa?""-

Tanto las dos jóvenes como los guardias se quedaron mudos, pálidos. La última pregunta que sus oídos habían escuchado le colmaron la paciencia.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR TALES BARBARIDADES??!!!!!!!"- gritó Dorothy tan avergonzada como su compañera.

Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan furiosa con alguien. Tanto lo estaba que iba a dirigirse hacia los responsables de su enojo, posiblemente para matarlos o por lo menos dejar algún herido, cuando la recién llegada la detuvo.

-"No creo que sea conveniente para Relena, para ti o incluso para mí que vayas a enfrentarlos."- Dorothy no parecía querer hacerle caso por lo que Sylvia intentó de nuevo - "Imagina lo siguiente: 'Secretaria de la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores se enoja con la Prensa', supongo que te echarán la culpa de todo el asunto."-

-"Creo que por ésta vez voy a hacer lo que usted diga"- Razonó -"Malditos periodistas amarillistas...... ¡esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso! No tienen otra cosa que hacer más que molestar a la gente trabajadora"- La rubia seguía molesta.

-"¡Cambia esa cara y anímate un poco! Que yo tampoco la saqué barata..... ¡Me preguntaron si estaba embarazada!"- Rió divertida Sylvia caminando hacia el Palacio -"Trabajar para Relena nos ha dado mucha fama"-

-"Prefiero no tenerla"-

-"A propósito ¿Dónde estaban los guardias de la entrada?"- Dudó la menor de ambas jóvenes cuando entraban por las puertas del Palacio.

-"No tengo idea, pero le aseguro que se llevarán una linda sorpresa cuando los vea otra vez"- Dorothy desfiguró su rostro con una sonrisa macabra que asustó a la invitada. Si ella supiera.....

°°° Unos treinta minutos antes....°°°

-" ¿Y tu esposa? ¿Está bien?"-

-"Si, no fue nada de gravedad.... ¡pero destruyó el automóvil!"-

La animada (o desgraciada) conversación se desarrollaba entre dos hombres de treinta a cuarenta años de edad. Todo parecía estar normal, nada de que preocuparse hasta que escucharon un griterío bastante fuerte.

-"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!"-  


No tuvieron tiempo ni para pensar cuando ya tenían una multitud, casi animal, encima de ellos.

-"¡No pueden pasar sin autorización!"-

Pero no fueron escuchados por ninguno de los periodistas. Los hombres sintieron dolor en sus cuerpos. Una patada, un puñetazo, otro golpe, oscuridad..... los guardias quedaron tirados en el suelo, inconscientes.  


°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°°

-"Me alegra verte otra vez Sylvia"- Saludó la Ministra a su amiga muy contenta.

-"¡Vamos! Me lo dices como si hubieran sido años de no vernos"- habló la joven Noventa entusiasmada por el encuentro -"Apenas fueron unas semanas"-

-"¡¿Y crees que es poco?!"- rió Relena -" Estaba esperando noticias tuyas mucho antes de que arregláramos ésta cita"-

-"Tuve que atender algunos asuntos familiares que me dejaron bastante agotada"-

-"¿La Señora Noventa?"- dudó una recién llegada Dorothy.

Sylvia asintió - "La abuela tuvo una recaída hace algunas semanas. Ella ha estado muy ocupada con algunas cosas pendientes que dejó inconclusas mi abuelo" - explicó - "Desde que él murió ha tenido mucho trabajo que le resultaba muy estresante y aún sabiendo que no era bueno para su salud insistió con esto."- Sylvia frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta - "Y enfermó, por supuesto..... Pero no se conformó con estar enferma..... ¡sólo esperó una leve mejoría para continuar trabajando y tener una agradable recaída!"

Dorothy rió con ganas ante la expresión de Sylvia -"Usted debe ser tan terca como ella, esa clase de cosas está en los genes"- Ante ese comentario la joven Noventa también rió.

Pero contrariamente a las risas de ambas jóvenes, Relena se mantenía seria en su escritorio.

-"¿A qué se debe esa cara Relena?"- preguntó Sylvia.

-"Me siento culpable"- respondió cabizbaja la Ministra

-"¿Por qué dice eso Señorita Relena?"- Interrogó la mayor de las presentes.

La Ministra no tenía muchos deseos de responder esa pregunta. Ella tenía muy en claro que no había matado al Mariscal Noventa y que tampoco había contribuido en ello pero no por eso se sentía menos culpable... no cuando amas al causante de la muerte de aquel hombre.

-"Relena"- la aludida miró a quien la llamaba con vos tan comprensiva y se asombró ante la cara llena de ternura de Sylvia -"No es tu culpa que mi abuelo halla muerto. No destruiste el avión en el que él iba"-

-"Lo sé pero yo....."-

-"Tampoco te culpo por los sentimientos que tienes hacia ese piloto, porque sé desde hace mucho que los tienes "- Relena estaba muda y no pudo más que mirar de reojo a Dorothy y contemplar la sutil sonrisa que tenía, más tarde se encargaría de pedirle que no vuelva a contar ese tipo de cosas sin su consentimiento -"sobre todo porque no tengo ningún rencor hacia él, todos cometemos errores en algún momento"- Sylvia suspiró -"además yo lo perdoné hace mucho..... cuando no lo maté"-

Las otras dos rubias se sorprendieron ¿Desde cuándo Sylvia Noventa tenía algún tipo de intención de matar a otro ser humano? ¿Podía tener tanto rencor que estuvo a punto de acabar con una vida?  
Relena sintió el corazón comprimirse con tan sólo imaginar la situación.

-"Sé que deben estar extrañadas"- afirmó la muchacha -"pero no fui yo la que tuvo las intenciones de matarlo... El se presentó en Marsella hace tres años, cuando la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, y me pidió que lo llevara a la tumba de mi abuelo. Desde un principio creí que se trataba de alguien que conocía y que lo apreciaba mucho. Pero estaba muy equivocada."- Sylvia se mostró visiblemente triste al recordar aquellos sucesos dolorosos. A Relena le costaba mirarla a los ojos -"Me sentí bastante impotente cuando me dijo que él había matado al abuelo, pero nada se comparó cuando me dio un arma para matarlo..... Lo traté de cobarde por querer escapar de la situación y cuando no lo maté, lo perdoné."-

-"Pero tu entonces.... "- intentó decir Dorothy.

-"¡Oye! ¡Aún no terminé!"- rió tristemente Sylvia interrumpiendo a su amiga -"Como decía, yo perdoné a ese piloto sin querer hacerlo realmente y por éste mismo motivo me costó mucho comprenderlo... él me dijo, justo cuando le perdone la vida y mientras comenzara a marcharse, que era la única forma de vida que conocía y a pesar de la frustración y dolor que tenía sentí lástima por él"- confesó Noventa -"Poco tiempo después hablé con mi abuela y ella me hizo razonar un poco. Él es un piloto Gundam, un ser humano entrenado para combatir con frialdad y no sentir remordimiento por sus acciones..... pero aún así, sigue siendo humano y puede cometer errores. Pero sobre todo ella me dijo que fue una emboscada de OZ y por eso mi abuelo ya no está aquí."-

-"Gracias... no tienes idea de como te lo agradezco"-  


-"¡Vamos Relena! Es una historia vieja y triste, no tienes que agradecerme que te la halla contado. Además tu tienes que contarme otra"- Rió Sylvia.

-"¿Qué historia?"- Dudó la Ministra. Porque la sonrisa de sus amigas (si, Dorothy también) le decía que algo muy malo para ella estaba por suceder.

-"El se llama Heero Yuy ¿no?"- Relena asintió sintiéndose cada vez más preocupada -"¿Cómo es posible que aún puedas querer a ese muchacho si hace dos años que no lo ves?"- Preguntó con la cara de inocencia más fingida que hubiera existido sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-"¿En qué lío me metí?"- pensó Relena.

Toda la compostura que caracterizaba a la Ministra pareció desvanecerse en un segundo. Y ni hablar de su cara en este momento. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes creyó alguna vez que una persona pudiera cambiar tan fácilmente de color. Normal..... blanco...... rojo ¡Y sólo es unos segundos!

-"¡Tu puedes Relena! Haz superado cosas más complicadas que ésta"- Alentó la joven Noventa.

-"¿No vas a contestar Señorita Relena? ¿Tan poca confianza nos tiene?"- ''Lloró'' una muy ''angustiada'' Dorothy.

-"No... no es eso"- Articuló roja como nunca antes lo había estado -"Yo no dejé de verlo durante estos dos años"-

-"¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡Qué historia tan romántica!"- Casi se burló Dorothy -"Ellos no quieren dejar de ver a la persona que aman y deben hacerlo sólo a escondidas porque quiere mantener la relación en secreto, no le gustaría que empezaran a cuestionarlos por que ella es pacifista y él un soldado. Pero ahora ella desea que se sepa todo y comienza contándoselo a sus mejores amigas afrontando los obstáculos que la vida le pondrá de ahora en más."-

Sylvia se levantó de su lugar y aplaudió con fuerza. -"¡Te felicito Dorothy! deberías escribir un libro de historias románticas o algo así"-

-"En serio lo cree así Señorita Sylvia"- La aludida asintió -"¡Gracias! Puede ser una gran opción para mi futuro"-

-"Yo no creo eso"-

-"¿No cree que tenga la suficiente imaginación para escribir historias Señorita Relena?"- Preguntó con tristeza la joven Catalonia. Si la Ministra no lo aprobaba.....

Relena rió un poco -"Por supuesto que tienes imaginación, a pesar de basarte en la realidad, sacaste una historia de casi la nada"- Dorothy sonrió nuevamente muy animada, pero notando que su amiga no estaba muy bien.  
Relena miraba el cielo a través de los grandes ventanales de la habitación. La luz del sol entraba por ellas y si uno se quedaba parado donde los rayos solares llegaban, quemaban la piel.  
Relena suspiró, estaba otra vez acongojada.

-"Mi historia es un poco más complicada. Yo no tengo miedo de lo que puedan decirme por estar con alguien tan 'diferente' a mí"- Explicó la joven Darlian con voz amargada -"Aunque primero para preocuparme por eso necesito ESTAR con alguien que me ame y no que sea amor de uno"-

-"Entonces... ¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes?"- Curioseó Noventa.

-"No"-

Tanto Dorothy como Sylvia se quedaron expectantes. No se iban a conformar con esa respuesta tan seca. Le dieron a entender a Relena que querían saber más..... Las dos oyentes pusieron sus asientos mucho más cerca, y cuando digo mucho es casi pegado, de su "locutora" y le prestaron toda su atención.

-"No sé por qué se ponen así, esto no es demasiado largo y es bastante simple"-

-"Sólo estamos presionándola de alguna forma, realmente nos interesa saber lo que pasó"-

La Ministra suspiró como por quinta vez en día, acomodó el pelo que traía sobre los hombros y comenzó su relato.

-"Como creo que saben, Heero no es de las personas más locuaces que existen. Son contadas las veces que habla con más que monosílabos, y generalmente el tema trata de misiones, posibles explicaciones sobre algún grupo terrorista, estrategias y una infinidad de cosas que tengan que ver con su trabajo."- La Ministra paró con su relato cuando bebió del vaso de agua que estaba sobre el escritorio. -"Y eso es exactamente lo que viene a hacer aquí. Casi una vez por semana me trae un informe con todos los sucesos raros que están ocurriendo y me explica con detalles la situación"-

-"¿Y por qué nunca lo vi Señorita Relena?"- Interrogó con sospecha la secretaria.

-"Eso es muy fácil de contestar, simplemente porque llegaba después de que tu te fueras a dormir"-

-"¿Quieres decirme que estando solos nunca intentó nada?"- Se extrañó la joven Noventa.

Relena aclaró un poco su garganta mientras se ruborizaba un poco -"No creo que él sea la clase de persona que intente forzar a otra..... un pervertido"-

-"¡Oh no, no, no, no!"- Sylvia agitó sus manos delante de su cara muy nerviosa, completamente roja por el malentendido, y la ex-integrante de Colmillo Blanco ahogó una carcajada. -"¡Yo no me refería a eso! ¡ Sólo me resulta muy raro que después de que tú lo persiguieras por todo un año él siga comportándose de la misma manera contigo!"-

-"Supongo que ya se aburrió de mí y que la mejor manera de alejarme es serme indiferente."- Relena apoyó el codo sobre el posabrazos de su sillón (aunque yo lo llamaría pequeño trono) y recargó la cabeza sobre su mano. Se sentía decepcionada. Era la primera vez que analizaba los hechos y había llegado a la conclusión que perseguir a Heero por el mundo, hace ya tres años, no había sido la idea más correcta que hubiera tenido. Seguramente lo había molestado hasta el cansancio y él simplemente dejó de tratarle como a cualquier otra persona (sí es que Heero trata diferente a cualquier otra persona).

-"¡¿Está loca Señorita Relena?! ¡Usted es muy especial para el joven Heero!"-

-"¿Realmente crees eso Dorothy?"- La Ministra se sintió más animada.

-"No lo creo Señorita Relena, estoy segura. Apostaría mi nombre a que es cierto"-

-"¡Oh bien! Empieza a elegir un nombre por las dudas.... Podría ser Federica, Ernestina..... ¡No, ya sé!"- Sylvia puso una mueca malvada -"Creo que Ruperta te queda perfecto"-

Dorothy estaba verde -"Creo que tengo náuseas..... "-

Las tres muchachas rieron y Relena se sintió mejor.

°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°°

La Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores salió del Castillo Peacecraft y se subió a la pequeña limosina blanca que la esperaba en la puerta. Le llevó varios días decidir cambiar la rosada por ésta, estaba apegada a ella, pero finalmente lo hizo... ¡el rosado es muy llamativo en un automóvil!  
Relena se dirigía feliz a la casa de su madre. Estaría allí por una semana, hace mucho que no la veía y a su madre no le gustaba que pasara demasiado tiempo.  
Por supuesto que tenía dejado todo organizado: Dorothy se quedaría en el castillo para avisarle sobre cualquier imprevisto y Sylvia le daría a conocer la situación con las compañías que intervenían en el proyecto Formación Terra (porque se necesitaban de tales para llevarlo a cabo) dentro de cuatro días. Seguramente podría descansar y hablar un poco con su madre, relajarse.  
Ella entró al vehículo y le indicó al chofer el destino de su viaje sintiendo un agotamiento repentino, como si su cuerpo supiera que no había más trabajo para hacer, además del comodísimo asiento donde se encontraba.  
La vista se le nubló, ella ya estaba casi dormida y lo último que vio fueron los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas.  
Si que son persistentes los periodistas.  
  
  


Notas de la Autora: ¡No puedo creer que realmente terminé con éste primer capitulo! ^o^ ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ..... ejem! Bueno, supongo que éstas notas deberían haber empezado con un "Hola! soy Naelg-chan" pero a ésta hora (2:45 a.m.) los dedos de mis manos ya no se mueven a voluntad ^_^. ME MUERO DE SUEÑOOOOOO!!!!! ¿Nadie tiene una cama para mí?  
En fin, ¿Les gustó este primer capitulo? Yo espero que si, aunque creo que salió un poco aburrido (sólo espero que la trama no sea aburrida), pero seguramente más de uno va a matarme por poner a Relena en toooodo este capitulo (perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!). Jo! No se preocupen todo tiene un motivo en esta historia y muchos van a estar contentos con lo que viene.  
Quizás los personajes están fuera de contexto y pido que me disculpen por eso. Supuse que en épocas de paz todos cambian un poco su personalidad, o al menos su forma de actuar. Por ejemplo: quise mantener e Dorothy el respeto (si es que alguna vez ésta chica respetó a alguien) y su forma rara de ser, pero que pueda estar más relajada (cualquiera lo estaría teniendo en cuenta que ya no eres integrante de una "fuerza militar" comandada por un tipo que quiere que los seres humanos no deseen la guerra. Por supuesto que lanzar un rayo del espacio para prácticamente destruir la Tierra no es un método muy convencional.......)  
¡ME OLVIDABA! Para aquellas personas que están leyendo este fic y se llaman Ernestina, Federica o Ruperta y/o tienen un pariente o alguien conocido con alguno de estos nombres, sólo les digo que no tengo nada en contra de su nombre ^///^ También voy a pedir disculpas por esto.  
  


Si quieren matarme por el protagonismo de Relena en este capitulo, no duden en mandar un e-mail a Naelg_chan@hotmail.com, con un virus que destruya los archivos de mi computadora para que yo cometa suicidio (no se preocupen que el peso de la ley no recaerá en sus hombros)..... Por supuesto que la carta cibernética también sirve para dudas, críticas (constructivas sí es posible y no muy duras que soy novata), opiniones, halagos (¡Quiero muchos de estos! ^o^) y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra.  
También pueden dejar un Review (por favor!!!!!!!!!!!).........  


Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Naelg-chan

05 de Julio del 2003 (2:50 a.m.)


	2. Hermanos, amigos, enemigos

Heridas de Guerra  
By: Naelg-chan  
  
Capítulo 02: Hermanos, amigos, enemigos.  
  
Milliardo contuvo la respiración por unos cuantos segundos.......  
  
Su hermana estaba burlándose de él.  
  
¡Su hermana estaba burlándose de él!  
  
Nunca, jamás en su vida Milliardo Peacecraft hubiera creído encontrarse en una situación como ésta. Simplemente no tenía idea de como responder a las acusaciones de su hermana menor. Él era un soldado muy reconocido en todos los "ambientes militares" y también en los que no lo eran. Todo el mundo lo trataba con respeto, incluso aquellos de mayor rango que él. Pero esto.........  
  
Cuando la muchacha cortó la comunicación, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a desmentir sus dichos, él gritó exasperado. Podía escucharla reír a carcajadas junto a su secretaria, y no le gustaba para nada.  
  
Pasaron cinco o seis minutos antes de que se tranquilizara por completo, y ahora que tenía la cabeza fría podía analizar un poco mejor la situación...... ¡Esto no era tan malo después de todo! Su hermana menor lo trataba cada día con más confianza y eso era bueno. Él no había visto a Relena durante trece años, desde el momento en que fueron separados tras el ataque al Reino de Sanc, y cuando se reencontraron se separaron nuevamente. Ella, por seguir el camino del pacifismo. Él, por seguir el de la venganza.  
  
Pero hubo algo peor.  
  
Cuando él era el comandante de Colmillo Blanco no le había importado la vida de su hermana, o al menos eso creía ella, aunque no puedes esperar que no crea eso cuando le disparas con un cañón muy poderoso a la Tierra mientras se ella interpone. Finalmente él pasó todo un año supuestamente muerto y reapareció sólo para volver a combatir. Estas últimas acciones sólo hicieron que su ya muy estropeada relación fraternal empeorara aún más. Pero por supuesto que no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. Comenzó a visitarla cada vez que podía, cuando se desocupaba de su trabajo. Sin embargo y contrario a lo que él hubiera pensado, Relena lo aceptó, muy forzadamente pero lo hizo, posiblemente porque a pesar de todo seguían siendo hermanos y ella era una persona muy fuerte (no es fácil aceptar a un, prácticamente, desconocido).  
  
Quizás eso era lo que más admiraba de ella, su fortaleza. Relena podía enfrentar casi cualquier situación o persona sin salir "lastimada" en el intento. ¡Claro que podía hacerlo! Ella a sus dieciocho años era una política consagrada. Sus ideas de pacifismo total eran aceptadas en cualquier parte de mundo. Se había hecho respetar y todos parecían admirarla..... igual que él.  
  
Milliardo quiso volver a sus actividades de oficina pero Lucrezia Noin lo interrumpió, tal y como lo hiciera él con Relena (aunque en realidad interrumpió a Dorothy) hace un buen rato.  
  
-"Lucre...."-  
  
-"Zech ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que te sucedió?!"- Noin estaba desesperada y completamente asustada. Parecía haber corrido para llegar al comunicador, estaba muy agitada.  
  
-"Hubo una explosión en las construcciones de las......."-  
  
-"¡Demonios Zech! ¡Yo ya me enteré de eso!"- Milliardo escuchó como ella golpeaba la mesa -"¡Sólo quiero saber qué te ocurrió! ¡Para hablar del proyecto tenemos mucho tiempo después!"- Lucrezia pasó de estar completamente aterrorizada a enojada ¿Quién podía entenderla?  
  
-"¡Estaba apunto de explicarlo pero no me diste ni un segundo para hacerlo!"- rió -"Sólo puedo decirte que me recuerda cuando estuve en medio de la explosión del Libra"-  
  
-"Eso quiere decir que saliste muy lastimado"- Afirmó la mujer -"¿Se lo dijiste a Relena?"- Dudó.  
  
-"Si y no, no quiero preocuparla demasiado. Creo que ya fue suficiente con estos 'problemitas'."- Respondió.  
  
-"Entiendo, aunque ella de haber notado algo. Por lo que veo tienes heridas en la cabeza y en brazo, ¿algún otro lugar?"- Preguntó Noin, pero su compañero de batalla no contestó -"¡Vamos! ¿Aún sigues con eso Zech? Creí que ya no escondías tus heridas."-  
  
-"No estoy escondiendo ninguna herida"- Le respondió visiblemente enojado.  
  
Milliardo estaba agotado y a pesar de sus lesiones tuvo que continuar trabajando (él se quejaba mentalmente e imaginaba como castigar a los autores de las explosiones, además de su venganza contra Noin por ésta pequeña reprimenda), este era un problema muy grave que no podía posponer. Por este mismo motivo decidió sentarse y (seguramente por sus quejas mentales, la venganza y sus intentos de tortura imaginarios) olvidó..... un pequeño detalle.  
  
-"¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!"- Se quejó. Lo único que le faltaba al joven Peacecraft era que Noin se hubiera dado cuenta de su "otra" herida. El muchacho rezó mentalmente, pero parece que Dios no lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Pudo escuchar a su "amiga" (Milliardo estaba reconsiderando seriamente esto) ahogar una carcajada. Sólo pudo mirar nuevamente la pantalla. Lucrezia estaba muy tentada, apenas podía contener su risa con la mano derecha que tapaba su boca.  
  
-"No veo que esto sea gracioso. Al menos podrías disimular un poco más"- Dijo él, ya no visiblemente, sino MUY enojado.  
  
-"Ya veo porque no querías decírmelo"- rió ella -"¿Son muy dolorosas las heridas de ahí... atrás?"-  
  
Milliardo no podía aguantar mucho más. Primero su hermana, después Lucrezia. Sólo faltaba que su padre se levantara de su tumba para burlarse de él.  
  
-"¡No digas esas cosas!"- Se quejó. Milliardo pareció pensar un poco (más con su herida que con su cabeza), reflexionar la situación. -".......No son muy dolorosas..... son demasiado dolorosas y muy molestas"-  
  
Noin sonrió ampliamente -"Al menos confesaste que sí estás herido ahí. ¿El médico te ha recetado algo en particular?"-  
  
El silencio del joven Peacecraft le dijo todo a la antigua Teniente de OZ. -"¡¿Quieres decir que no viste ningún médico después de la explosión?!.... Si, seguro que no escondes tus heridas ¿Verdad?"- Ironizó ella.  
  
-"¡Espera un segundo! No fue porque no haya querido. Simplemente no tenía tiempo, hay demasiadas cosas para hacer"-  
  
-"Pero, Zech ¡Tienes que cuidarte!"- Pidió Noin. -"¡Tu salud está primero! Si no estás en perfectas condiciones no vas a poder hacer absolutamente nada. ¡Ten muy en cuenta eso!"-  
  
-"Lo sé Lucrezia, pero es inevitable. En estos momentos es mucho más importante resolver lo que está sucediendo en Marte que mi propia salud. Muchos otros salieron heridos y es por eso que esto no debe volver a repetirse"- Lucrezia dejó de insistir, a pesar de todo parecía comprenderlo.....  
  
-"Entonces yo voy a ser la que llame un médico para ti"-  
  
......O no.  
  
-"Pero Lucrezia, ¿no te dije que...?"-  
  
-"No quiero ningún pero"- Dijo ella. Milliardo se resignó y Noin sonrió complacida. -"¡Muy bien! En cuanto la reunión termine partiré hacia allá, serán algunas horas. El médico llegará enseguida......... ¡Nos vemos Zech!"-  
  
-"Si, nos vemos"- Saludó un no muy alegre Milliardo.  
  
El antiguo heredero a la corona del Reino de Sanc volvió a sentarse, no sin antes colocar un cojín en su asiento (aún recordando la vergüenza que pasó hace unos momentos), suspiró largamente leyendo los últimos informes del proyecto Formación: Terra, prácticamente rezando que todo este lío no signifique nada.  
  
Por favor, que nada extraño suceda.  
  
°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°° -"Nos vemos mañana Yuriko"-  
  
-"Hasta luego y muchas gracias"-  
  
Reconocida mundialmente por la comunidad científica debido a sus trabajos relacionados con el sistema nervioso, la Doctora Yuriko Epstein (especializada en neurología), nieta de un aclamado escultor británico[1] y de una mujer japonesa, salía del hospital donde trabajaba. Caminó un poco para buscar un taxi que la llevara a casa sin resultados y finalmente decidió seguir el camino a pie. Últimamente las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Sólo hoy (además de la falta de taxi), siendo este su día libre, tuvo que ir al hospital porque un estúpido paciente, el más odioso que alguna vez haber haya tenido, la llamaba sin cesar diciendo que si no la veía se moriría (o se suicidaría, ella no estaba muy segura en ese momento). ¿Cuál era el problema? ¡Oh! Simplemente quería que ella le diera la comida porque el resto de las enfermeras/os y/o doctores/as se la daban envenenada...... ¿Desde cuándo aceptaban psicópatas en ese hospital? Por supuesto que esto no termina aquí. Sólo para variar iba a llegar tarde a su casa (no sólo por no haber encontrado un taxi, sino porque decidió seguir a pie en vez de tomar otro transporte) y, por sobre todas las cosas, su pequeña hija seguía sin recordarla. La niña tuvo un accidente automovilístico con una amiga y su madre, en un principio, nada demasiado grave a primera vista. Pero recibió golpes en la cabeza realmente fuertes que le causaron traumatismo de cráneo y la dejaron en estado de coma por dos semanas y media. Finalmente la pequeña despertó con amnesia. Según los médicos que la atendieron había muy pocas posibilidades (en palabras textuales del médico "casi nulas") de que la infante recuperara la memoria. Aunque Yuriko no iba a darse por vencida, no por nada era doctora y aplicaría sus conocimientos para recuperar la memoria de su hija. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa, aunque fuera algo muy arriesgado, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar los recuerdos de su pequeña hija.....  
  
Porque no soportaba la indiferencia de la niña.  
  
Su relación ya no iba a ser la misma. Podían comenzarla otra vez, desde cero, y ella pondría todo de su parte para que funcionara. Pero las cosas no son así de fáciles. Porque la pequeña iba a tener a tener una madre que no recordaba. ¿Se puede tener plena confianza a un extraño que, por sobre todas las cosas, dice ser tu madre? Sí, pero es muy difícil.  
  
Yuriko siguió caminando bastante distraída, mirando la nada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocarse con otro individuo hasta que lo hizo.  
  
-"Perdón estaba muy distraída y....... "-  
  
La mujer enmudeció por completo. Ese hombre le daba mucho miedo, parecía un matón o algo así. Esta persona era de facciones duras, con un rostro bastante maltratado. Según lo que aparentaba no debía estar muy alejado de los treinta años y poseía un cuerpo exageradamente robusto. Vestido casi como pandillero, su mirada no le presagiaba nada bueno a la doctora Epstein.  
  
-"Discúlpeme usted a mi señora, yo también estaba algo distraído"- El hombre sonrió (una sonrisa muy falsa) y Yuriko lo miró. Luego lo hizo hacia sus lados verdaderamente desconcertada. ¡Ella nunca caminaba por esta zona tan solitaria! ¡Estaba tan distraída que no observó por dónde caminaba y ahora tenía a un tipo que parecía querer hacerle daño!  
  
-"A propósito señora ¿No podría decirme que hora es?"- A Yuriko todo esto le pareció muy raro. El hombre intentaba ser amable pero su cara decía lo contrario y acababa de estacionarse un automóvil muy cerca de donde se encontraba, pero el dueño, conductor o lo que fuere, no se había bajado de tal vehículo. -'Sólo estoy alucinando'- Pensó ella y por tal motivo decidió responder la pregunta del robusto señor.  
  
Yuriko miró el reloj -"Son las..."- pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más.  
  
-"¿Qué es esto?"- Otro hombre llegó, la tomó de sorpresa por la espalda y taparon su boca con un pañuelo. En un principio la señora Epstein pensó que era para que no gritara (realmente creía que esto era un robo común) pero advirtió un pequeño detalle...  
  
-"¡¿Cloroformo?! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Van a secuestrarme?!"- Nunca en su vida Yuriko pensó algo tan cierto.  
  
Fueron pocos los segundos restantes de conciencia de la doctora. Tan pronto como hizo resultado el anestésico, ambos hombres cargaron a la mujer hacia el asiento trasero del auto. Apurados, uno de ellos subió con ella y el otro (el matón) en el asiento libre de la parte delantera. El vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad y el robusto hombre tomó un transmisor.  
  
-"Aquí Otto[2], misión completa"-  
  
°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°° La colonia L2 es una de las colonias espaciales más deshabitadas del espacio, pero no por eso con pocos habitantes. ¿El motivo? Fue considerada el centro espacial de reconstrucción de Mobile Suits y naves espaciales (así como también de satélites y cualquier otro tipo de maquinaria) durante la guerra[3]. Dentro de todos esos centros de reparación y compra de repuestos se destaca uno en particular, no sólo por ser la mejor chatarrería[4] de la colonia o por la excelente calidad de sus productos, sino por la extraña pareja de dueños que poseía aquel negocio. En primer lugar ¡Eran muy jóvenes! Nadie se explicaba como lograban llevar, día a día, la chatarrería adelante. En segundo lugar tenían una personalidad y aspecto poco común. Bueno al menos uno de ellos..... La chatarrería se encontraba en la zona céntrica de la colonia y se caracterizaba por ser no tan grande como el resto (cualquier visitante podría notar la diferencia), pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Escondida detrás del gran montón de repuestos metálicos había una diminuta casa de madera (no tan diminuta, sólo sí la comparamos con las montañas metálicas). Por dentro era casi como cualquier otra, muy poco iluminada, por cierto, pero no por eso desagradable a la vista, y por otro lado poseía lo que cualquier comercio tiene para atender a sus clientes. Pero más allá de éstas características hay una particularmente interesante, no por su forma o decoración, hay otro motivo. La pequeña habitación está situada justo detrás de la de "atención al cliente". Sólo se debía pasar el mostrador y dirigirse a la puerta que allí había para poder observar la extraña situación que se estaba desarrollando.  
  
-" ¡¿Por qué... Por qué?! ¡No puedes estar haciéndome esto Hilde! ¡Tu no puedes estar....!"- Duo Maxwell estaba enloquecido, parecía incluso asustado (o molesto según quien lo viera). Gritaba insistentemente a su compañera de trabajo. Ella permanecía sentada en una silla, inmóvil. No había ningún movimiento en su cuerpo, sólo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálida.  
  
-"¡Maldición Hilde! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Respóndeme!"- Duo caminó con lentitud hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros -"¡Eres muy mala Hilde! ¡Es la quinta vez consecutiva que me ganas al pocker!"-  
  
-"Bueno, no te pongas así es sólo un juego, y si yo tengo talento natural para él, tú no puedes hacer nada"- rió ella -"además no es mi culpa que seas pésimo"-  
  
-"¡No soy pésimo! ¡Soy de los mejores jugadores de la historia!"- Maxwell hizo una pose extravagante -"Y no me explico cómo es que aun enferma puedas ganarme con tanta facilidad. Creía que sería una ventaja para mí"-  
  
-"Ya te lo dije, es un don natural. Esas cosas no se van con una simple fiebre"- la joven Schbiker sonrió contenta. -"A propósito Duo ¿Por qué vienen tan pocos clientes? Antes de que me enfermara creía que venían muchos, pero ahora que he vuelto me doy cuenta que son realmente pocos"-  
  
-"Por eso mismo te dije que no necesitaba que vinieras. Eres bastante terca"- Le respondió él y ella frunció un poco el ceño. -"Desde hace algunos días, cuando te enfermaste, dejaron de venir. No tengo idea cual es el motivo por el que no vienen"-  
  
Hilde, que se mantenía tapada por unas cuantas mantas (definitivamente parecía una pelota de tela), se tomó la cara con su mano derecha, suponiendo lo peor (lo peor en ésta situación) -"¡¿No puedo dejarte solo un par de días?! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!"-  
  
-"¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo idea de qué me acusas"- Dudó Duo.  
  
-"¡Te dije que no fueras por allí diciendo que eres el Dios de la Muerte! ¿Crees que no espantas a los clientes?"-  
  
Duo se sintió avergonzado por primera vez en mucho tiempo -"No fue mi intención asustarlos....."- Pero se recuperó rápidamente -"Además no veo el motivo. Yo SOY el Dios de la Muerte"-  
  
La joven Schbiker lo miró con cierta alegría, pero también con melancólica -" No sé porque mencioné esto. Me trae muchos recuerdos no demasiado agradables"-  
  
-"¡Oye! ¡Nada relacionado conmigo es malo!" -Se quejó él mientras ella reía un poco y Duo notó que ella no tardó en volver a su estado anterior -"¿Qué podrías estar recordando que no sea muy bueno?"-  
  
-"Ehh..... mmmm...Bueno"- Hilde se avergonzó un poco y eso desconcertó aún más a su trenzado amigo. -"Siempre.....Siempre recuerdo el día que te fuiste a luchar y me dejaste aquí... ¿Sabes? Me sentí muy sola"- Duo estaba perplejo, mudo, por lo que ella continuó hablando. -"Todos los días rezaba para que estuvieras bien. ¡Tenía mucho miedo! Cada día me levantaba imaginando que alguien tocaría la puerta y me iba a decir que te habías muerto"- La joven Schbiker comenzó a llorar amargamente. -"No entiendo porque estoy llorando si ya pasó todo... Soy una tonta"-  
  
-"Hilde"- Duo le habló a la muchacha dificultosamente -"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?"-  
  
-"Sería muy estúpido de mi parte atarte a este lugar cuando tenías una misión muy importante que cumplir. -"Respondió muy acongojada"- Y en el caso de que lo hubiera hecho, tú no te habrías quedado y eso habría puesto las cosas mucho peor"-  
  
Para sorpresa de Hilde, Duo comenzó a reír animadamente -"¡Eres muy tonta! No te dije aquel día que iba a volver"-  
  
-"¡¡¡Lo sé, lo sé!!! ¡Pero la situación aquí no ayudaba nada!"- Se defendió ella.  
  
-"¿Podrías decirme de qué estás hablando esta vez?"- Cuestionó el joven estadounidense, tranquilo.  
  
-"Muchas personas aquí estaban sufriendo por la pérdida de algún ser querido"- Explicó -"O simplemente porque alguien conocido se había marchado a la batalla. ¡Era muy difícil para mí no pensar en ello! ¿Entiendes?"-  
  
Duo sonrió con la alegría que lo caracterizaba -"Por supuesto que te entiendo, pero todo está bien ahora ¿no?"- La muchacha alemana asintió más calmada que antes. -"¡Genial! Ahora puedo recordarte algo"-  
  
-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Duo?"- Dudó Hilde  
  
-"En realidad, no sé si quieres saberlo, o si yo quiero contarlo"-  
  
-"¡¿Qué cosa Duo?!"- Se exasperó un poco la muchacha.  
  
El muchacho puso una sonrisa traviesa -"No voy a contarte nada"-  
  
-"¡¡¡DUOOOOOO!!!"-A pesar de estar enferma, Hilde no vaciló ni un segundo. Se levantó débilmente de su asiento tirando con ello todas las mantas al suelo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas con tal de atrapar a su amigo que, por cierto, ya había previsto que la situación se daría de esta forma y escapó de las garras de ella. La persecución duró algunos minutos. Cabe destacar que Hilde no logró atrapar a Duo, estaba verdaderamente cansada, y al final de cuentas enferma. La muchacha se sentó agitada en el suelo, con la notable necesidad de respirar, murmurando palabras inaudibles al oído humano (insultos, seguramente). Duo rió animadamente, avanzó y se sentó con ella.  
  
-"Yo también me asusté mucho el día que decidiste llevarnos información de la nave Libra "-  
  
Hilde quería que la tierra se la tragara.  
  
Su compañero de trabajo estaba allí, con una sonrisa seductora, hablando como nunca antes lo había hecho y con sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos que, por cierto, ella no podía dejar de mirar.  
  
-"Yo - yo sólo ayudar..... ¡Quería ayudar!"- Demasiada sangre en la cabeza como para hablar correctamente.  
  
-"Bueno ahora eso no importa"- murmuró él notando el sonrojo de ella -"¡¡¡¿Juegas otra mano de pocker?!!!"- el muchacho se levantó con brusquedad dejando a una muy desconcertada y vergonzosamente ruborizada Hilde -"¡¡¿Juegas?!!"-  
  
-"Es-está bien"- La joven Schbiker se levantó de su lugar, un poco confundida aún, observando la actitud del muchacho -"Duo es como un niño"- Hilde sonrió un poco.  
  
-"¿Dijiste algo Hildecita?"-  
  
-"No, nada"- Sí, definitivamente Duo es como un niño.  
  
°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°° -"No puedo creer lo que me dice ¿Cómo es eso posible Señorita Sylvia?"-  
  
-"Tampoco entiendo por qué Dorothy. ¡Hasta hace un par de días creía que todo estaba bien!"-  
  
-"¿No le dieron razones concretas o..... algo?"- preguntó ofuscada Dorothy.  
  
-"Si, pero eran razones muy estúpidas a mi entender. Según como lo veo, prácticamente dijeron que ya no querían hacerlo"- Del otro lado del teléfono, la nieta del Mariscal Noventa se escuchó preocupada -"No creo que entiendan que esto es para el beneficio de todo el mundo, incluso para ellos"-  
  
-"¡Demonios!"- La joven Catalonia apretó los puños fuertemente sintiéndose impotente.  
  
Tras la última reunión que tuviera Sylvia con los representantes de las diez compañías interventoras del Proyecto: Formación Terra, el mundo se le vino abajo. Casi todas decidieron abandonar el "patrocinio" por deferentes motivos. Algunas alegan tener miedo, que después de tantas explosiones es difícil esconder que no son simples accidentes y los ejecutivos no desean problemas con los terroristas. Sylvia nunca había pedido que eso se escondiera, por lo menos no a los trabajadores de esas compañías. Otras dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero sus motivos giran entorno al mismo problema. Sólo las compañías Winner y otra de menor importancia, decidieron seguir adelante. Sylvia le agradeció profundamente al muchacho, tanto mentalmente como a través de su representante (Quatre es una persona muy ocupada) porque, a pesar de las circunstancias, él seguía allí para ayudarlos y apoyarlos.  
  
-"¿No hay nada en que pueda ayudarla?"- preguntó la secretaria de Relena.  
  
-"Sinceramente, no"- Contestó -"Creo que sólo podemos esperar que ocurra un milagro y decidan volver a apoyarnos"-  
  
-"Supongo que hay que darle aviso a la Señorita Relena, ¿Prefiere hacerlo usted o quiere que lo haga yo?"- preguntó desanimada Dorothy.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Por favor no lo hagas!!!!- Suplicó alarmada Sylvia.  
  
-"¿Cuál es el problema?"-  
  
-"Relena está descansando en estos momentos, está disfrutando la compañía de su madre"- Explicó la joven Noventa -"Sé que es importante que ella se entere de la situación, pero no puede estar los siete días de la semana preocupándose por estos asuntos. Quiero que aproveche este tiempo con su madre"-  
  
-"Si, tiene razón. No voy a dejar que la Señorita Relena se preocupe por este estúpido contratiempo"-  
  
°°°¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨°°° La habitación era oscura a pesar de la pequeña ventana que poseía, seguramente es de esas que necesitan mucha luz para tener buena iluminación, además de pequeña y húmeda. Podía sentir el agua en su piel. Era sofocante estar allí, olores fétidos llegaban a las cavidades de su nariz y el calor era insoportable. Pero por lo menos la cama era cómoda y estaba limpia. No tenía idea de su llegada a ese lugar o cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa habitación, sólo sabía que estaba allí, dentro de cuatro paredes irreconocibles. Se preguntó por quinta vez en el día la hora y la fecha pero no había nada que se lo indicara, su propio reloj había sido usurpado de su habitual lugar en la mano derecha. Pero a veces, e incluso en situaciones no muy buenas, las ideas surgen ¿Por qué no preguntar a alguien por allí? Podía haber alguien un poco bondadoso ¿no?. Se dirigió hacia adelante, casi a tientas, con toda intención de esperar a cualquiera que pase por el lugar, mirando por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta metálica y tan sólo unos minutos después escuchó lo que podría ser su pequeña salvación horaria.  
  
Pero lo que pasaba por allí no era un simple guardia.  
  
Dos hombres llevaban a una mujer, prácticamente arrastrándola, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente que la dejaran libre y que no entendía el motivo de su llegada a ese lugar. La confirmación de la hora y fecha quedó en segundo plano, ahora lo que importaba era:  
  
¿Para qué estaban allí?  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡¡¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!!!!! (espero que sea suficiente ^_^). Quiero darles mis más sinceras disculpas por el terriblemente largo retraso de éste segundo capítulo. Tuve mucho que estudiar, muchos trabajos para hacer (terriblemente largos, aún no los termino), estuve enferma, deprimida, etc, etc, etc. Pero no voy a atormentarlos con esto, pasemos a lo que sigue. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Es horrible? ¿No van a leer más el fic? Por mi parte espero que sí. Pobrecito Milliardo, tiene una hermana malvada (no hablemos de Dorothy que debe ser peor ^_^U), JA! Duo es bastante molesto con lo de "Soy el Dios de la Muerte", de vez en cuando a mí también me desespera. Además Hilde pasó un mal rato por su culpa (no muy malo al final ^o^), ¿Y Dorothy y Sylvia?, se ve que están ocupadas (por suerte existe Quatre)...... ¿Para qué secuestraron a la tal Doctora Epstein? Yo no voy a decirlo porque eso arruinaría la mitad de mi historia. Bien, dejando un poco el capítulo voy a aclarar un par de cosas que no dije anteriormente (y algún que otro error). Primero: este fic transcurre después de lo sucedido con Marimeia, no quiero tomar de sorpresa a nadie. Segundo: No sé en que parte, pero puse "Milliardo Darlian". Por favor olviden eso U_U Tercero (esto parece un reglamento): NO soy anti-Relena. Ella me cae muy bien y sinceramente no entiendo el motivo por el cual la "odian" tanto. Nadie me ha dado argumentos válidos (para mí) para justificar su "odio". Muchos dicen "es tonta" o "me molesta porque vive persiguiendo a Heero". No los entiendo. Pero, y que quede claro, no soy anti-yaoi (o como prefieran decirle). Aún así no es lo que más me agrada. Creo que ya terminé, ahora pasemos a lo más importante...........  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Roquel: Con toda sinceridad lo digo: es una lástima (para mí, por supuesto) que no te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Le puse mucho esfuerzo, tiempo y ganas para hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente no puedo dejar conforme a todo el mundo. En este fic habrá yaoi, pero no voy a decir quien con quien, por que aún no lo sé (bueno más o menos). Y con respecto a las parejas que querías puedes decirlas que no lo voy a tomar a mal, al contrario, las sugerencias son bienvenidas. ¡¡¡¡Perdón por tardar tanto!!!!!  
  
Navleu: Ya dije que si querían matarme por lo de Relena, podían mandarme un virus y me suicidaba, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios (Mi redacción, ¿buena? ¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!!)  
  
Anna Kyouyama: ¿Te gustó? ¡Que bueno! Espero que disfrutes de este. Con respecto al largo del episodio, es inevitable hacerlos de esa forma (Aunque no sé que tanto son lo míos, los he leído mucho más largos) porque no entraría todo lo que necesito para hacer cada capítulo. En todo caso tendría que hacer varios episodios por cada uno y creo que se perdería un poco la continuidad. Con respecto a si voy a matar a Relena, la voy a dejar viva, la voy a torturar, la voy a casar con Dorothy(OoO), le voy a decir a Heero que le compre otro oso, etc, sólo puedo decir que este fic recién empieza y puede pasar cualquier cosa.  
  
Referencias:  
  
[1] Cuando hablo de un aclamado escultor (aunque no sé que tan aclamado era realmente[no soy muy buena con estos temas =P) me refiero a Jacob Epstein: Británico (Nueva York, 10-11-1880 - Londres, 19-08-1959). De origen ruso-polaco realizó sus primeros estudios en Nueva York y luego siguió estudiando en París. Estudió las obras de Piccaso, Brancusi, Rodin, y otros artistas. Fijó su residencia en Londres donde se nacionalizó. Realizó 18 estatuas para el edificio de la British Medical Ass. Algunas obras: esculturas de la tumba de Oscar Wilde (1912), varios retratos (Einstein, Shaw, Nehru, etc.), Majestad de Cristo (1957), Virgen con el Niño (1952).  
  
No sé a quien le interesa esto realmente, pero me pareció buena idea poner quien era este hombre. Además todos los apellidos de personajes nuevos que aparezcan en este fic, serán de científicos, escultores, pintores, actores, etc. (agreguen el /as a todas a las palabras correspondientes) "conocidos" y, en su defecto, habrán mini-biografías que redactar......  
  
[2] Aunque no crean este no es un nombre común y corriente (por supuesto que no por estos parajes). Significa ocho y está en italiano. Esta idea la saqué de una autora (Aisha, una de mis favoritas. Desgraciadamente creo que no va a escribir más T_T). Quise seguir con la idea de la serie de nombrar a los personajes con números (^_^ igual que Aisha), por que, además, encontrar nombres y quedar conformes con ellos (apellidos no, como conté un poco más arriba) es bastante difícil. Quiero pedir disculpas a Aisha por haber usurpado (^o^U) sus ideas.  
  
[3] Datos inventados por la autora. ^_^  
  
[4] Es el lugar dónde trabajan Duo y Hilde en la colonia L2, el término lo tomé, otra vez, de Aisha. Igualmente busqué la palabra en el diccionario (Gracias a Dios que existe el diccionario [^_^]) no estaba segura de su utilización en diferentes países. Pero como no encontré referencias de un lugar específico supongo que es usada en muchos (o todos, ¿Quién sabe?) países de habla hispana.  
  
Quiero agradecer a dos personas en especial que si bien no las conozco hicieron posible que este fic siga en pie: Galahad Zero (era así ¿no?) por enviar un e-mail en el momento exacto (cuando creía que no lo iba a seguir) y a (¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!) Dita (No sé si prefiere que diga su nombre completo) por preocuparse por mi fic.  
  
¿Quieren contactarse conmigo?, no duden en enviar una carta a San.... no, eso no era... Envíen un e-mail a naelg_chan@hotmail.com por cualquier duda, comentario, crítica (reitero, constructiva), alguna contribución monetaria, etc....... También puede mandar un review que les estaré eternamente agradecida.  
  
11 de Septiembre del 2003 


End file.
